petite déprime
by sayuri22
Summary: Drago déprime et voit la vie différemment à travers un seul sourire... Slash HPDM je pense changer le titre puisque j'ai décidé de prolonger la fic si vous avez des idées donnez les moi.... merci
1. la déprime de Drago

**Petite déprime**

**Ceci est mon premier OS de Drago sur une chanson de Gary Jules Mad World reprise des Tears fos fears  
**

**Drago malfoy déprime et voit qui va le sauver... Slash HPDM**

**Je ne donnerai pas de suite a cette OS  
**

Tous les regards sont tournés vers ce lion majestueux, Saint Potty comme je l'appelle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr et en même temps de l'admirer.

Tous ces gens autour de lui il doit en avoir marre…

_All around me are familiar faces,_

_Worn out places, worn out faces,_

_Bright and early for their daily races, _

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Je suis sûre qu'ils ne le connaissent même pas ! tout comme ils ne le connaissent pas.

Mes amis croient me connaître, je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, bras droit du Mage Noir Voldemort. Ils désirent tous que je devienne comme eux des Mangemorts…

Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas être un pion dans cette foutue bataille.

Alors que Pansy me sort de mes pensées elle se met a me dire « bonjour dragonichou ! bien dormi ?? Tu sais j'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit j'ai rêvé que nous nous marrions et que tous les mangemorts étaient à notre mariage c'était magnifique !»

Je vomi intérieurement moi un Malfoy, prince des serpentards avec cette face de pékinois ERKKKKKKKK au secours !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Potter sauve moi !!!

Je deviens fous je demande au mon pire ennemi de m'aider…

Alors que je mange mon déjeuner dans la grande salle, je regarde en direction de la table des Griffons Je le vois éreinté par toutes ses pimbêches qui l'entourent. Je le comprends…

_Their tears are filling up their glasses _

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow no tomorrow_

_I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

_The dream's which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad World, Mad World_

Il tourne la tête vers ma table et au lieu de m'envoyer un regard rempli de haine et froid il me sourit… Je suis agréablement surprit c'est la première fois que je le vois ME sourire et qui plus est on ne m'a jamais sourit comme ca on me regarde comme de la chaire humaine ou avidement mais pas avec ce même sourire qui ferait rendre folles toutes les filles…

_Children waiting the day they feel good,_

_Happy birthday, Happy birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should,_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me look right through me_

J'étais au bord du lac quand je pensais à mon passé et à ma famille! Une larme coula

Je sentis une présence apaisante a mes côtés je savais déjà qui était à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien, me refit le même sourire qu'au déjeuner et me prit dans ses bras c'est à ce moment que j'ai comprit qu'il était tout pour moi et que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça….

_I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

_The dream's which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad World, Mad World_

_Enlarge you world _

_Mad World_

**Petite review svp??? même si vous aimez pas mais soyez pas trop dure c'est ma première fic... **


	2. traduction de la chanson

**Traduction de la chanson comme certains me l'ont demandé!!!**

**Il est possible que finallement je fasse une suite tout dépend de l'inspiration... Remerciez Calliana qui sera ma BETA dans ma prochaine fic... elle sera assez longue je pense poster le premier chapitre cette semaine... **

Des visages tout autour de moi me sont familiers

endroits usés - des visages épuisés

Lumineux et matinal pour leurs courses quotidiennes

Allant nulle part - allant nulle part

Leurs larmes remplissent leurs lunettes

Aucune expression - aucune expression

je me cache la tête pour étouffer mon chagrin

Aucun lendemain - aucun lendemain

Et je trouve ça un peu étrange, je trouve ça un peu triste que

Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs soient les meilleurs rêves que j'ai jamais fait

Je trouve que c'est dur à te dire, je trouve ça dur à supporter

Lorsque les gens tournent en rond c'est vraiment

Un monde de fou, monde de fou

Les enfants attendent le jour où ils seront heureux

Joyeux anniversaire - joyeux anniversaire

Fait pour qu'ils ressentent le bonheur que chaque enfant devrait ressentir

S'asseoir et écouter - s'asseoir et écouter

Quand j'allais à l'école et j'étais très nerveux

Personne ne me connaissait - personne ne me connaissait

Bonjour maîtresse dites-moi quelle est ma leçon

Elle me regarde sans me voir - me regarde sans me voir

Et je trouve ça un peu étrange, je trouve ça un peu triste que Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs soient les meilleurs rêves que j'ai jamais fait

Je trouve que c'est dur à te dire, je trouve ça dur à supporter

Lorsque les gens courent en rond c'est vraiment Un monde de fou,

Agrandis ton monde

monde de fou


	3. la neurasthénie de Harry

**Disclaimer : **_Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K.R._

_Seul m'appartient l'inspiration…_

**Chapitre 2 : La neurasthénie d'Harry**

Cela fait quelque jour que je l'observe. Il paraît si triste si déprimé je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Alors dans la grande salle je lui souris, c'est un sourire sincère. Il est surprit en même temps il peut l'être, on ne peut pas effacer autant d'année de haines avec un simple sourire. Pourtant moi je ne le hais pas. Au contraire. J'aimerai tellement qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime.

Oui je l'aime vous vous dites que Harry Potter ne peut pas aimer Draco Malfoy mais c'est bel et bien le cas. Moi l'élu je suis tombé amoureux de mon pire ennemi.

C'est très risible, pourtant ça ne me fait pas rire cela ne me réjouis pas car je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Cela me rend triste, Hermione l'a remarqué, je ne sais pas si elle sait déjà de qui il s'agit mais si elle ne le sait pas elle le découvrira très vite ma chère Mione, elle est un peu trop perspicace parfois.

Cela m'énerve de le voir triste alors qu'il est si adulé. Moi aussi je le suis mais juste parce que je suis Le Survivant, je ne le serai pas si Voldemort n'avait pas essayé de me tuer à mes 1 ans et j'aurai encore mes parents, je serai heureux. Alors qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre le blondinet, il a toujours ses parents. Je suis nul de dire ça, il a été renié par ses parents parce qu'il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je sais juste qu'il s'es rangé de notre côté comme me l'a dit Dumbledore mais j'en ignore le raison véritable.

Je voudrai tant le connaître savoir ce qu'il ressent, pourquoi il est si triste. Lorsque je lui ai souri j'aurai voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là juste avant face de pékinois lui parlait il s'est déconfit à ce que lui a dit la serpentard. Je l'envie parfois cette pimbêche d'être aussi proche de mon blond. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Qu'y puis-je, il ne m'aimera jamais, tous me voient comme celui qui doit tuer le Seigneur noir je ne suis né que pour ça je ne suis qu'un pantin qu'on manipule pour le bonheur des autres. Et moi ? Je ne peux pas penser un peu à moi ? On dirait que c'est impossible, que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ! Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Pourquoi dois-je rendre heureux tous ces sorciers que je ne connais pas et qui ne me connaissent pas ? Que feront-ils pour moi en échange ?

Je me dirige vers le parc pour réfléchir à tout ça lorsque j'arrive près du lac je le vois il a l'air si triste je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ma présence l'apaise je m'approche. Merlin il pleure ! Non Drago ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ! Je le prends dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agit comme ça.

J'ai envie de panser ses blessures. Qu'il soit heureux c'est pour lui que j'ai envie de me battre pas pour tout ceux qui se servent de moi. Mes amis sont très importants pour moi aussi mais pas autant que lui je ne saurai vivre sans lui.

Je lui dit Drago ne t'en fais pas je suis là si tu as besoin de moi tout en le berçant. Il me pousse et me regarde les yeux remplis de larmes

« - Merci Harry ! Tu es sûrement l'un des seuls en mesure de me comprendre !

Je le regarde perplexe. Oui dit-il tu sais je te regardes souvent Harry et je sens bien que tu portes beaucoup de choses sur ton dos, les gens estiment que tu dois les sauver mais toi tu ne veux sauver que ceux que tu aimes. Personne ne te connais réellement tout comme personne ne me connaît c'est en cela que tu peux me comprendre non ?

oui c'est vrai. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu te sentais si mal au par avant peut-être que la haine me brouillait les yeux. Je le vois baisser les yeux comme si je l'avais blessé oh Merlin qu'ai-je dit ?

Tu… Tu me hais toujours me demande le blond ?

Non plus du tout. »

Je le serre encore plus dans mes bras comme pour lui faire comprendre mes sentiments. Il me serre de plus en plus lui aussi. Je tourne ma tête vers son visage. Je sens alors son souffle sur mes lèvres. Il me fait un de ses regards ! Non Drago ne me fais pas ses yeux là ou je ne résisterai pas très longtemps !

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit le blond à déjà pris mes lèvres.

Je suis tellement surprit que je n'aie pas le temps de lui rendre son baiser. Il coupe alors le lien.

« - Désolé me dit-il je n'aurai pas dû !

Ne te sens pas gêné Draco j'en avais très envie moi aussi ! »

Sans qu'il ai le temps de réagir je lui reprends ses lèvres il est aussi surprit que je l'ai été juste avant. Mais il me répond il quémande l'entrée de ma bouche et je la lui donne. Nos langues commencent une danse qui ne s'arrête que lorsque nous entendons des élèves arriver vers le parc. Je me détache mais il me reprend par la taille aussi tôt.

Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser comme ça après que tu viens de faire Potter !

Oh amis je ne comptais pas te laisser beau blond ! c'est juste qu'il y a des élèves qui nous regardent bizarrement mon ange et tu sais quoi ce sont tes amis serpentard ! »

Mon ange se tourne et déglutit en les voyant. Pansy à l'air furieuse… Je crois qu'elle m'en veut !

« - qu'est ce que tu lui a fait Potter ?

Moi rien Pansy !

Il n'aurait jamais agit ainsi tout seul !

Pansy, dit Drago hésitant, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé le premier. Et ne me regardes pas comme ça tu sais très bien que je suis gay même si tu rêves de te marier avec moi tu le savais !

Oui mais c'est Potter Drago !

Qu'est ce que ça change ? Il me connaît certainement plus que vous tous réunit ! laissez nous s'il vous plaît !

Mais Drago…

Pansy viens ils ont besoin d'être seuls lui dit Blaise Zabini en faisant un clin d'œil à mon blond

Il savait demandais-je ?

Oui il savait que je t'aimais

Tu tu quoi ?

Je t'aime Harry

C'est vrai ?

Oui

Drago, je… moi aussi mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce serait réciproque

Moi non plus mais je suis heureux que cela le soit… »

La rumeur s'était très vite répandue à Poudlard. Je soupçonnais Zabini d'avoir lancé la nouvelle. Mais je m'en moquait j'avais mon blond et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**Laissez moi un petite review… Je vois le nombre de personnes qui lisent mon histoire et ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires des lecteurs… alors cliquez en bas à gauche ;) merci**


End file.
